1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for determining an item, such as, for example, a card, which is used in an interaction, such as, for example, a settlement, based on an interaction environment, such as, for example, a settlement environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapid development of the computer network environment, internet-based electronic commerce is in widespread use by the public. When purchasing goods online, an account transfer between banks and a credit card are often used as a settlement method, and recently, electronic money, which may be in the form of an electronic wallet or electronic cards, has been widely used.
In addition, recently, at the time of bank financial transactions or commercial transactions, payment settlements using a mobile terminal have increased. A memory capacity of a chip card has been greatly increased in conjunction with the development of an integrated circuit (IC) chip card, and thus, multiple cards may be stored in a single chip card. A side key or a hot key is attached to one side of a mobile terminal which is mounted with an IC chip card, and may be used at the time of a payment settlement. However, in order for a user to settle up by using a card stored in a mobile terminal, a settlement key should be pressed after unlocking the mobile terminal and then selecting a desired card by pressing an operation key via a menu-driven interface, which results in a great deal of inconvenience.